movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry: The Shining
''Tom and Jerry: The Shining ''is an upcoming 2023 American direct-to-video psychological horror drama film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, Peregrine Productions and Hawk Films based on (The Shining 1980-film). Plot The story begins with Tom, Jerry and the Torrances go to Overlook Hotel since Jack Torrance has been chosen to be its caretaker. His son, Danny Torrance, is revealed to possess psychic powers called the Shining, shared by a few such as the wise Dick Halloran. Through the Shining as well as sleuthing, Tom and Jerry along with Tuffy learn how previous caretakers had gone mad and turned into cannibalistic madmen, and begin to figure it's happening to Jack Torrance. Can they prevent the same destiny from happening again, or would they die? Characters * Tom Cat - A grayish-blue cat, who is Jerry's rival and Tuffy's friend. In this movie, he is Danny's pet cat along together with Jerry and Tuffy. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tuffy's uncle and Tom's rival, In this movie, he is Danny's pet mouse along together with Tom and Tuffy. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby light-grey, white diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew and Tom's friend. In this movie, he is Danny's pet baby mouse along together with Tom and Jerry. * Jack Torrance - A recovering drunkard, who was chosen to be the caretaker of Overlooker Hotel but went mad due to psychologically traumatising events as well as influence from ghosts of previous caretakers gone mad. Brunette with sideburns, who is Wendy's husband, Danny's father, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's boss. * Danny Torrance - A young boy, who is Jack and Wendy's son who has "the shining". Brunette and Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's owner and friend. * Wendy Torrance - A adult woman, who is Danny's mother, Jack Torrance's wife, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's friend. * Renny Halloran - An albino African-American who becomes Danny Torrance's crush. A feisty, altruistic, eccentric, loyal, just, and honorable soul. She is talented with sorcery and can use martial arts along with a staff well. * Dick Halloran - Renny's dad. An African-American chef who becomes a mentor and uncle-figure to Danny Torrance and has the shining. A former member from the US Army. A wise, noble, just, jolly and honorable soul. Black-haired with a balbo. * Mr. Fecoa - An Italian-American businessman and crime-boss who knew Charles Grady. Brunette with grey steaks and sideburns. * Droopy Dog - A gloomy but noble Basset white hound. In this movie, he is a sheriff of a mounted police-unit on the nearby town. * Butch Dog - A big and dopey dog. In this movie, he is a corporal who works under Droopy. * Spike Bulldog - A gruff but noble dog, who is Tyke's father, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's boss. In this movie, he is a sergeant who works under Droopy. * Tyke Bulldog - A small puppy, who is Spike's son, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's friend. In this movie, he is a corporal who works under Droopy. Voice Cast * Richard Kind as Tom Cat * Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry Mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse * John DiMaggio as Jack Torrance * Melissa Rauch as Wendy Torrance * Colleen O'Shaugnessey as Danny Torrance * Taissa Farmiga as Renny Halloran * Mark Hamill as Delbert Grady * Randall Duk Kim as Dick Halloran * Wade Williams as Mr. Fecoa * James Earl Jones as the Narrator * Jeff Bergman as Droopy * Spike Brandt as Spike * Frank Welker as Tyke * Clancy Brown as Butch * Miranda Richardson as Merqop * Kevin Michael Richardon as Eugene Quotes Trivia * This is a crossover between Tom and Jerry and The Shining (1980). * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with mild violence, horror, threat, injury detail, language. * Suggested Running Times: 149 Minutes (NTSC), 144 Minutes (PAL). Release Gallery Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:The Shining Category:2023 Category:2023 films Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Horror Category:Crime Category:Thriller Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Musical Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Films directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Category:Cat Category:Mice Category:Warner Bros Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Category:Peregrine Productions Category:Hawk Films